You Are My Sunshine
by TheEvil4ssHole
Summary: With his dying breath, Nico has one last request – for Will to sing with him. Based on a super sad prompt I found on Google Plus. Major character death, major feels, Solangelo, don't like, don't read. Rated T for character death.


**AN: Kay... First fanfic... Got death, and angst and shit like that... Super sad... Made me cry writing it... Yup.**

 **Solangelo, don't like, don't read. Full (better) version of this story (with the lyrics) is on AO3. The link should be on my profile as soon as I get my account...**

 **Until then, if you're desperate for the full version, I did post it on a PJO community on Google+ and if you ask, I can send you a copy.**

 **Idk...**

 **Anyways, read on and review or I will haunt you :)**

* * *

"Nico? No, Nico, stay with me," Will cradled his boyfriend gently, glancing at the fatal looking wound on Nico's abdomen.

Nico coughed, his head resting against Will's shoulder. "It… H-hurts…"

Will's weak laugh turned into a sob. He blinked back his tears. "I-I know," he bit his lip, hugging Nico close. "Just hold on until the others get here…"

Nico tried to suck in a deep breath, but he shuddered and coughed again. "W-Will… Will, I-I'm sc-scared… I-I don't wanna d-die…"

Will couldn't help the tears pouring down his face. "N-no, Nico, no, I'm not gonna let that happen," he reached down and pulled up Nico's shirt, wincing as he examined the wound.

Nico choked on a weak laugh. "W-Will, I—" he winced. "…I'm sorry… I-I can f-feel it…"

Will froze. "No, no, nonono…" more tears fell down his cheeks as he clung to his boyfriend. "No, Nico, don't say that!" he sobbed.

Nico laughed softly. "I d-didn't know you c-cared so much," his breath caught and tears fell down his face. "W-Will?" he questioned softly, breathing heavily.

Will sniffed. "Yeah?"

Nico shuddered and choked on his next breath. "I-C-can you…" he trailed off.

Will frowned, noticing the blush on the fifteen-year-old's cheeks. "Can I what?" he inquired, smiling tearfully.

Nico ducked his head shyly. "C-can you… Sing with me?"

Will was taken aback. He blinked. "W-what?"

Nico coughed, the blush on his face still prominent on his face. "W-well… I just wanted… Never mind…"

Will smiled, wiping his tears. "No. It's okay. What do you want to sing?"

Nico smiled a bit before coughing. "I… _You Are My Sunshine_?" he suggested sheepishly.

Will was shocked for a moment. That was _their song_. Like, their theme song. It was the song Will had sung on their first date, the tune he hummed when they were on walks, it was _their song_.

More tears trickled down his cheeks. "S-sure…"

Nico smiled. "Y-you start…"

Will sighed and sang the first line. Nico joined in weakly and smiled as they sang.

Will choked on the last line. " _P-please don't take my sunshine away_."

Will sighed and Nico frowned. "Why'd you st-stop?" he asked softly.

Will started. "Oh… Sorry…"

Nico chuckled then coughed. Will began to cry again as blood dripped out of Nico's mouth. "W-Will, k-keep going…"

Will swallowed more tears and sang again. Nico coughed and began to weakly sing.

" _You are—_ " Will stopped when Nico's voice died down and his breathing became heavy. "No, Nico, stay with me—"

"K-keep singing…" Nico whispered weakly.

Will let out a sob, but he sniffed and swallowed his anguish, choking out the last verse.

Will trailed off after the last words and looked down at Nico, whose eyes had closed. "Nico?" his nightmares came true as there was no response. A sob wrenched itself from his throat and he checked Nico's pulse. There was none.

Will breath caught in his throat and rivers of tears poured down his face. As shock overwhelmed him, he clung to Nico's body, sobbing.

As he came back to reality, he heard screaming and realized it was his own. He stopped and felt cold rain pouring down around him. In the middle of a desolate field, Will wept over Nico's body, freezing rain falling down.

As his sobs died down, he heard Nico's last request ring in his mind.

He choked out the last lyrics.

" _P-please don't t-take… M-my sunshine… Away…"_


End file.
